


David Rose IS A GOOD PERSON

by thisisfromawhileago



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Gen, M/M, Short & Sweet, character insights, references to episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisfromawhileago/pseuds/thisisfromawhileago
Summary: David Rose is not a nice person. Anyone who has ever briefly interacted with him will tell you the same thing. He is high maintenance, needy and only cares about himself. Those people however, are wrong.





	David Rose IS A GOOD PERSON

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a companion piece to a video I recently made, which you can find here:  
https://youtu.be/qjQ7S15Ma8M
> 
> But it quickly became something else.

# David Rose is NOT a Nice Person.

* * *

David Rose is not a nice person. Anyone who has ever briefly interacted with him will tell you the same thing. He is high maintenance, needy and only cares about himself. Those people however, are wrong.

David Rose is a good person. Ask anyone who lives in the town of Schitt’s Creek and they’ll tell you the same thing. David Rose is a good person. He cares about his family and he cares for the people who live within Schitt’s Creek.If you would have told him that when he first arrived in Schitt’s Creek, he would have laughed at you.

To understand how good of a person David is, you need to talk to those who have learned to know him for all that he is.

You can’t ask any of the other members of the Rose family. While they do love each other, their relationship is kind of unconventional. Also don’t ask Stevie Budd. She’ll just laugh until you get uncomfortable and leave.

Talk to Twyla Sands she’ll mention the time that Johnny Rose needed money to pay off his bill at the Cafe. Of David offering his whole pay cheque to help out. It was also David’s money that helped pay for the family’s car. A fact that he doesn’t want anyone to know.

Asking Ted Mullens will lead you to know that David was always a good person. Ted will tell you the stories of David and Alexis growing up. Of the times David comforted Alexis during a bad storm or scary dream. Of David helping Alexis with fashion advice and boyfriend problems. In the later years it was always David coming to Alexis’ rescue with passports and money and anything to get her out of whatever trouble she’d get herself into abroad. David doesn’t like to think about those times.

Roland Schitt will mention the time David took him shopping for a new outfit for his wife, and the one and only time he babysat Roland Jr. While, Jocelyn Schitt will mention the time David mentored a student of her’s and helped pull off her baby sprinkle on such short notice. She will also tell you about the time he embarrassed himself in front to the whole town and did “the number” with his mother during their yearly Asbestos Fest.

Ronnie won’t give you too much, but will mention how he won the annual baseball game for the other team just because his thumb face boyfriend was down a player. She will however tell you how she plans to recruit him for next year games. God forbid she lets Patrick win again. Ugh.

Ray Butani is someone you should never go to, he’ll just switch focus onto any one of he’s businesses and you’ll either end up buying a closet organizer or moving into a new apartment.

Wendy Kurtz, former owner of Blouse Barn will tell you about the time David helped her get a huge fucking cheque, oh and of the time he helped babysit her teenaged stepdaughter, Mandy. There’s something about a blood stain, but she always goes back to that huge fucking cheque.

But if you really wanted to know all about what a good person David Rose is, you have to go to Patrick Brewer.

Patrick Brewer was the first person to call David Rose a good person, and as much as he loves his spreadsheets and baseball, Patrick loves talking about how much of a good person David Rose is even more.

He’ll tell you how David is the one that initiated their first kiss, and made Patrick feel right for the first time in his entire life. How David planned a surprised birthday party for him, even though he hates surprised parties, and invited his parents. How when he told David he wasn’t out to his parents, David comforted him and suggested they just be business partners for the night. David was the one to try and smooth things over with Patrick’s parents by going to see them at the motel and bringing them a gift basket. How David didn't know what he was walking into, but did it to try and protect Patrick. David was the one that stood by him all night and then held him as he cried with relief through the early hours of the morning. 

Patrick will talk about how he planned a whole picnic and hike and when that started to go wrong David was the one to pick him up, quite literally, and continue on up the mountain. The hike ended with David setting up their picnic and Patrick proposing.

Patrick will also mention what others have already said. David taking care of Alexis when they were younger and even still does. Helping his dad out with money, and embarrassing himself for his mother. Of David playing and in the end winning the annual baseball game, just because Patrick asked. Of his late nights at Stevie’s after that idiot Emir broke up with her. Helping Jocelyn out with her Baby Sprinkle and putting up with Roland on a daily basis. Of all the times when he asked Ray about his new business ideas or making small talk when he would stay over with Patrick.

What Patrick won’t mention is the nightmare David has some nights. Nightmares of his life before Schitt’s Creek. Of the inability to help Alexis, his family loosing all their money again and having no where to go. Of finding his mother face down on the floor after taking one too many pills. Patrick will never mention any of these because David trusts him and he never wants to lose that trust again.

While it's not hard to see that David Rose is high maintenance, needy and not a nice person, if you ask anyone from Schitt’s Creek they’ll be the first to tell you that he is a GOOD person. And really thats all the town of Schitt's Creek cares about. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: thisisfromawhileago  
Twitter: fromawhileago


End file.
